Peter Hastings
Peter Hastings es el padre de Melissa y Spencer. Tuvo un romance con Jessica DiLaurentis que resultó en el nacimiento de Jason DiLaurentis. Él es interpretado por Nolan North. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot Él y su esposa llegan con Spencer y saludan a Emily y Pam antes de entrar en la iglesia. Él es interpretado por un actor desconocido. The Jenna Thing Peter y Spencer están en un restaurante para la cena. Él es dominador cuando Spencer discute su deseo de inscribirse en una clase de la universidad fuera de su trabajo de la escuela secundaria. Mientras que Peter es un poco alentador, él critica su decisión de tomar una clase por diversión y espera que su elección de una clase será más orientada a objetivos, incluso si es una opción aburrida. Cuando Melissa y Wren llegan, Melissa sugiere que jueguen un juego que los Hastings generalmente juegan. Melissa quiere que Wren vaya primero, pero dice que no sabe jugar. Peter le dice que se enganchará. Cuando la camarera llega Peter y Melissa pedir la misma bebida. Reality Bites Me Cuando Spencer llega a casa le saluda diciendo que él le compró sus cremas de mantequilla, su favorito. Spencer piensa que ha hablado con Wren pero él revela que no lo hizo. Él entonces recluta a Spencer en jugar un partido de dobles con un cliente potencial y su hija en el club. Él es alegre hacia Spencer, ofreciendo sus chocolates para demostrar que él es orgulloso de su último logro de la escuela que gana el concurso del ensayo. Parece que todo es perdonado con el escándalo de Wren, tal como había predicho, ahora que Peter tiene algo de su hija para presumir. Salt Meets Wound Spencer y su padre hacen una pequeña charla en su cocina; Peter le dice que los policías están listos para poner a Toby lejos, ya que la sangre que se encuentra en el suéter de Toby coincide con la sangre de Alison. También mencionan las cosas de Ian, y Peter comenta que Ian parece estar en todas partes. A Person of Interest Peter y Verónica cuestionan a Spencer sobre su comportamiento reciente y su creencia de que Ian es peligroso. Parece que junto a Melissa y Ian en su mayor parte sin embargo, el casting Spencer como psicóticos, aunque Veronica es más condescendiente y dudosa que es Peter. |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive Peter es el que presiona la terapia en las muchachas. Él saca a Toby Cavanaugh cuando viene a llamar a Spencer, no queriendo que arruine la ya manchada reputación de su hija. Más tarde, Ashley y Ella critican a Peter en la conversación por no haber tenido el mejor interés de su hija en el corazón, sino más bien por querer mantener las apariencias y comprar su salida de un problema en la forma de un terapeuta. Cuando el oficial Reynolds llega a la casa, lo empuja en privado para que haga todo lo posible para encontrar a Ian, mostrando que desconfía completamente de la versión de Spencer de las cosas que Ian está muerto, en lugar de una persona desaparecida. Never Letting Go Spencer lo encuentra discutiendo con Jessica DiLaurentis en varias ocasiones. Cuando se enfrenta a él, se hace mentiras o simplemente misteriosamente le dice que se mantenga alejado de Jason DiLaurentis. Surface Tension Él contrata a Toby para que trabaje en el patio mientras la señora Hastings y Melissa están ausentes. Cuando Toby encuentra el palo de hockey de campo roto, actúa muy sospechosamente quitándole el posible arma de asesinato, así como le dice a Toby que no le diga a Spencer y que olvide que todo eso ha ocurrido. Más tarde lo quema, a pesar de las protestas de su hija, un acto que la Sra. Hastings defiende cuando Spencer le pregunta acerca de ello. Él implica que él piensa que Spencer plantó el trofeo cubierto de sangre, aunque no está claro si él significa eso o está siendo simplemente condescendiente. I Must Confess Spencer y Toby lo llevan caminando fuera de la casa de DiLaurentis, y Spencer inmediatamente se acerca al hecho. Cuando Peter se agita con su hija, Toby sube a su defensa sólo para ser gritado a cambio y amenazó con ser despedido. Spencer intenta proteger a Toby y más tarde corre en lágrimas después de una respuesta bastante ágil de su padre. Ante el disgusto de su padre, Spencer sube al coche de Toby, sólo para que Peter golpee la puerta mientras Toby intenta alejarse. Cuando Spencer regresa por la noche, encuentra a su padre sentado en el sofá. Ellos intercambian algunas palabras de una manera mucho más tranquila, y Peter confiesa que la familia DiLaurentis lo obligó a cambiar la voluntad de la abuela de Alison en el sur de nuevo a una versión temprana que incluyó a dos nietos. La voluntad originalmente dejó todo a Alison, excluyendo a Jason. Debido a la desaparición y la presunta muerte de Ali, Jessica DiLaurentis le había ordenado que cambiara la voluntad de la abuela de incluir a Jason, de modo que no parecería que Jason fuera un sospechoso de asesinato. Cuando Spencer le pregunta por qué no le dice a la policía, Peter dice que si lo hace, perderá su trabajo como abogado. Spencer le pregunta a su padre por qué lo hizo en primer lugar, y Peter se oscurece todo. Aparentemente, la familia DiLaurentis sabe algo que Pedro desesperadamente quiere olvidar, y ellos habían colgado el hecho sobre su cabeza, forzándolo a cambiar la voluntad. Cuando Spencer pregunta qué es, Peter se pone rudo y sale de la habitación, diciéndole a su hija que contestó suficientes preguntas por una noche. Spencer se queda desconcertada y confundida. Over My Dead Body Los padres de Spencer se quejan de la comisaría, y el Sr. Hastings le informa a alguien por teléfono celular de que las niñas están bajo custodia, aunque no se han reservado. Justo entonces, Jason aparece, y Pedro inmediatamente se acerca a él para rogarle que se vaya. Pero Jason es firme en su creencia de que su hermana lo hubiera querido aquí, al que el Sr. Hastings dice que hizo cosas para proteger a Jason. Jason subraya que no mató a Ali, así que nunca hubo necesidad de protegerlo. Jason le dice a Pedro que compró la casa porque Ali era grande en guardar secretos y castigar a la gente con la verdad. Entonces Jason pregunta si la señora Hastings lo sabe, implicando misteriosamente algo que Peter comprende inmediatamente. Peter dice que no e insiste en que Veronica no averigüe qué secreto guardan esa noche con todo lo demás que está pasando ... A Hot Piece of A Aprendemos que Peter está en Filadelfia con Veronica para ayudar a Melissa mientras ella hace algunas pruebas médicas. The Naked Truth Spencer aprende de Jason la razón por la que su padre cambió la voluntad de la abuela Dee; Jason es el hijo de Peter. |-|Temporada 3= The Remains of the "A" Peter le dice a Spencer que la evidencia de la fiscalía en contra de Garret no puede volver a ser examinada, por lo que Verónica está tratando de que la evidencia sea declarada inadmisible. Más tarde encuentra a Jason y le dice que deje a Spencer solo. Él desea que Spencer pueda poner todo esto detrás de ella: el juicio, la hermana de Jason, etc. y enfocarse en su futuro. Jason le dice que él tiene más de una hermana y se va. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Peter es mencionado, por Melissa, para estar en Londres |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York Volviendo a casa del Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Peter se sienta en la gran sala de Hastings bebiendo, mientras que Veronica y Melissa discuten a Spencer y Alison. Peter se queda callado durante su conversación, pero cuando Melissa comienza a decirle a Verónica lo que le dijo a Peter en el Departamento de Policía en "A is for Answers", Peter le lanza una mirada de advertencia. Detective Holbrook informa a Peter, Veronica y Melissa que CeCe Drake escapó de la custodia policial y porque CeCe sabe que Alison está viva, Spencer puede estar en peligro. Melissa abre la boca para decir algo pero Peter la corta, diciéndole a Holbrook que no tienen nada más que añadir. Melissa baja las escaleras en la oscuridad para encontrar a Peter bebiendo en la cocina. Melissa le dice que ya no puede mantener lo que tiene un secreto y quiere decirle a Holbrook la verdad. Añade que cuando Spencer se entere, tendrá una razón para regresar a casa. Terminando su bebida, Peter se levanta, se eleva sobre Melissa mientras alcanza la botella de alcohol detrás de ella, y le dice, "tu madre... nunca puede saber lo que me dijiste", antes de alejarse. Whirly Girlie Aunque no se ve en este episodio, Veronica menciona a Spencer que Peter y Melissa están en Filadelfia recuperando el coche de Spencer que ha sido confiscado. Surfing the Aftershocks Mientras mira por las puertas laterales, Peter le pregunta a Spencer cómo se sentiría si vendieran la casa. Spencer no sabe cómo se siente sobre la venta, pero le dice a su padre que tendría que informar a cualquier comprador potencial sobre moho, termitas y cadáveres. Peter dice que tendrá que reducir el precio de venta y Spencer observa que la vida se trata de sacrificios. Peter dice que hará cualquier cosa para alejarse de la familia DiLaurentis. Spencer le recuerda que siempre estarán conectados con los DiLaurentis. En las calles, Peter nota Alison caminando sola y la llama. Él expresa su preocupación por ella estar fuera por sí misma, especialmente por la noche y le ofrece un paseo a casa. Cuando Peter llega a casa, Spencer lo espera. Al levantarse del sofá, Spencer coloca el correo en el banco de la isla para que Peter lo vea. Peter le dice que el correo electrónico no significa nada, pero Spencer le importa que algo significa algo y le pregunta que Jessica estaba tratando de proteger y por qué de repente se sintió como si tuviera que parar. Antes de que Peter pueda responder, Melissa camina diciéndole a Spencer que deje a su padre solo. Después de leer lo que Jessica intentó enviar, Melissa rasga el pedazo de papel diciéndole a Spencer que Jessica estaba loca como Spencer grita de nuevo, Peter entra y les dice que dejen de actuar como "de cinco años de mal humor en el camino de regreso de la playa". Melissa procede a decirle a Peter que tal vez deberían decirle a Spencer lo que han estado ocultando, pero Peter no tendrá una barra de ella y envía a Spencer a su habitación. Thrown From The Ride Caminando abajo en la gran sala de Hastings y la cocina, Peter saluda buenos días a Veronica y Spencer. Percibiendo que interrumpió algo, Peter pregunta qué es lo que pasa, y Veronica dice que ella y Spencer estaban hablando de Jessica y lo molesto que es, "por supuesto que estás molesto. Todos lo somos". Verónica le pregunta cuánto tiempo más allá patio va a ser una escena del crimen y Pedro le dice que deben hacerse al final del día y que deben tratar de relajarse al respecto. Besando a Verónica en el costado de la cabeza, Peter se va a trabajar. Peter entra en la cocina donde Spencer le dice que Aria va a pasar la noche. Spencer pregunta entonces dónde está Verónica, y Peter le dice que ella no viene a casa esta noche, "La dejé en un spa. Ella va a pasar un par de noches allí. Calma sus nervios". Después de que Aria se excusa, Peter le dice a Spencer que no quiere que llame a Veronica porque Veronica realmente necesita relajarse, "la policía llegó para terminar lo que estaban haciendo. Ella se quebró. Por suerte yo estaba allí para evitar que presionen cargos". Él le dice a Spencer que no se preocupe y que todo debería explotar pronto. Miss Me x 100 Mirando por la ventana de Alison, Spencer observa cómo Peter apaga la luz de su dormitorio y sale de su habitación. Run, Ali, Run En la habitación de Spencer, Spencer coge algunos libros de la escuela cuando se da la vuelta y encuentra a Peter parado en su puerta. Sorprendida, Spencer dice que no vio su coche en la entrada, y Peter le dice que está en un garaje. Cuando Spencer le pregunta por qué no está en el trabajo, Peter dice que es "un poco difícil concentrarse cuando su esposa e hija viven en un hotel". Diciéndole que tiene clase en diez minutos, Spencer intenta caminar más allá de él, pero Peter la bloquea, "Spencer, qué diablos está pasando", pero Spencer le dice que él tendrá que discutir eso con Veronica. Peter le dice que le encantaría, pero no le devolverá ninguna de sus llamadas, y Spencer le dice que saben que mintió acerca de dónde él y Melissa fueron la noche en que la señora DiLaurentis murió. Peter le pregunta cómo lo sabía, y cuando Spencer le pregunta qué va a hacer cuando los policías averiguen que las píldoras que la mataron están en su gabinete de medicina, Peter pregunta si Spencer piensa que mató a Jessica. Spencer dice que ella sabe que él estaba tratando de protegerla, y Peter le dice, "maldita sea, he estado intentando protegerte. Nunca tomaría una vida para encubrir algo que hiciste". Spencer le dice que no hizo nada, y Peter le dice "ni yo". The Silence of E. Lamb Aunque no se ve en este episodio, Melissa le dice a Spencer que Peter se queda en su apartamento, y como resultado ella se queda en el granero para darle un poco de espacio. Through a Glass, Darkly Peter saluda y abraza a Spencer cuando abre la puerta trasera de Hastings para él. Peter pregunta cómo va Spencer, antes de añadir que escuchó lo que sucedió fuera de la Iglesia en el funeral de Mona. Spencer dice que fue espantoso, y que Hanna detuvo a la mamá de Mona, pero todos querían meter a Alison en el ataúd vacío. Peter menciona que debería haber estado allí, pero Spencer le dice que querían hacerlo por su cuenta. Después de Spencer le dice a Peter que Veronica no está en casa, Peter dice que él sabe, "ella uh-, ella me llamó. Me pidió que viniera ". Cuando Spencer le pregunta por qué, y lo que ha sucedido, Peter le dice que los padres de Bethany Young han solicitado a la corte que Spencer haya sido revocado. Spencer comenta que han estado tratando de hacer eso durante meses, a lo que Pedro le dice que esta vez puede funcionar. Spencer pregunta por qué, y Peter explica que la policía desató la acusación de Spencer hoy, "finalmente sabemos por qué te arrestaron". Peter está en la gran sala de Hastings con Toby, vestido con el uniforme de su policía, y el detective Tanner, cuando Spencer entra por la puerta. Cuando Spencer se vuelve hacia la puerta, Peter la llama, "Spencer", y después de un minuto, ella se vuelve vacilante. Peter observa cómo la detective Tanner le dice a Spencer que quería decir esto en persona y que la policía ahora cree que Mona Vanderwaal no fue la primera víctima de Alison. Caminando hacia su hija, Peter menciona que el DA está dejando caer las acusaciones contra ella, "la policía cree que Alison te preparó". Welcome to the Dollhouse Peter y Verónica escuchan como Toby les informa que la policía cree que los conductores de transporte que conducen la furgoneta con las Mentirosas en el interior fueron neutralizados con una inyección de flunitrazepam. Cuando Peter pregunta que era la droga de la violación de la fecha, Toby asiente, antes de explicar que los diputados recuperaron la conciencia esta mañana sin recordar el incidente. Veronica exaspera que las niñas fueron acusadas injustamente para empezar y ahora están todas desaparecidas, antes de decir que deberían aclarar sus hechos y que el incidente fue un secuestro. Peter se pregunta quién se llevaría a las chicas, y Verónica dice que la pregunta que deben hacerse no es quién lo haría, sino quién podría. Verónica entonces menciona que esto se siente como lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Mona estaba viva, pero Peter señala que sólo ha habido una persona en el centro de cualquiera de los problemas que las niñas se han metido en. Cuando Verónica pregunta que Peter piensa que Alison está detrás de todo, Toby dice que Alison puede ser una maestra manipuladora, pero ella no tiene acceso a lo que se necesita para sacar algo tan elaborado. Verónica pregunta por qué estas chicas, y qué les haría el objetivo de alguien, a lo que Toby se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza. Escuchando como Toby menciona que la buena noticia es que Tanner quiere mantener esto fuera de la prensa, y que nadie sabe sobre esto, Peter pregunta, "ni siquiera los padres de las otras chicas" Toby le dice a Peter y Veronica que ellos Tienen que mantener esto entre ellos, ya que la policía no quiere que una multitud de civiles por ahí se les diga que disparen primero y hagan preguntas más tarde. Verónica pregunta que si los otros padres piensan que sus hijas son fugitivas, no es eso lo que Tanner le está diciendo a la policía para que haga, y Peter comenta: "Estás muy claro que es". Como el despacho pide que todas las unidades cercanas a una violencia doméstica en curso respondan, Toby le pide a Veronica ya Peter que le den un segundo, antes de que él se vaya para responder a la llamada. Después de que Toby se haya ido, Peter se acerca a Veronica y señala que Alison todavía puede estar encerrada, pero tiene acceso a la gente, "ambos sabemos de lo que ella es capaz". |-|Temporada 6= Last Dance Mientras que él no hace ninguna aparición en el episodio, Veronica reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos cuando Peter la engañó con Jessica. Apariciones (26/160) Comparaciones del Libro *En los libros, Peter es el padre de Alison y su gemelo Courtney. En el programa, es el padre biológico de Jason. *En los libros, Verónica deja a Peter después de enterarse de su aventura con Jessica. En el show, hablaron y permanecieron juntos. *En los libros, su romance con Jessica fue mucho más serio y largo, mientras que en el programa, fue una noche de pie que resultó en Jason. Citas Galería PeterMain.png Peter.jpg Peterjason.jpg PeterHastings.jpg Father and daughter.jpg Father and Son.jpg Confront.jpg angry.jpg holly 8.jpg tumblr_inline_mz3cbp80DU1rfzmq2.png vlcsnap-2014-03-16-17h25m17s73.png vlcsnap-2014-03-16-17h25m33s232.png vlcsnap-2014-03-16-17h27m03s105.png Pretty Little Liars S04E24 A is For Answers 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2477.jpg Pretty Little Liars S04E24 A is For Answers 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1718.jpg Papa Hastings PLL.png Peter Hastings pic.png Peter pic.png Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Padres Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Familia Hastings Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada